


No Snowflake

by bold_seer



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Cold Weather, Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the proudest moment in your life, Man of Gondor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mercurie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And We Shall Answer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/63691) by [Mercurie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurie/pseuds/Mercurie). 



This is the proudest moment in your life, Man of Gondor. 

You’ve all dreaded the day, but hoped, in your heart of hearts, that when the time comes – _you’ll_ be the one. 

Holding your breath, you fumble with the torch. Think of your wife, mother and child. Your duty. 

The mountain air is sharp, but the beacon shines on, chain unbroken. There’s death in the flames, a warning of battles to come. Yet the pyre is stunningly alive, with a glow that could drive out all darkness from this world.

On the tip of your nose, you feel something cold.


End file.
